


A Plane Crazy Birthday

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [20]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hat always celebrated Flug's birthday a few days early so no one got suspicious. He made sure no one would be able to order anything or request help so he could just give him his gifts and celebrate it together. Black Hat also made sure to keep Dementia and 5.0.5 asleep. Flug was sleeping soundly next to him. 

"Dear, It's time to get up."

"not yet hon yoo know I nevr get to stay with you in the morning."

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday today."

Flug would not budge so Black Hat started to gently roll him over onto his back. He started slowly kissing him along his body until he had his face between his legs.

"Last chance for a normal wake up Flug."

"never."

Black Hat started to slowly lick Flug's member as he was squirming around and waking up. He then held Flug down as he got his mouth around him and hollowed his cheeks to start sucking. After a few minutes he crawled up and looked at Flug face to face.

"Happy early birthday dear."

As they started to make out for awhile Black Hat had a lubricated tentacle ready and slowly entered him. He moved as slow as he could even though he wanted to go faster.

"Oh hon please go faster."

"Oh but Flug we have all morning."

Flug was starting to get overwhelmed and kept begging. "Say what you want Flug." "I d-did." "Be more specific and tell daddy what you want." "Fuck me into the mattress as hard as you can!!! Please!!!"

Before Flug could finish speaking Black Hat rammed into him like it would be the last moment they ever had together. Once Flug came Black Hat moved a little more to finish as well.

"You just stay there and I'll get you your first present."

"That wasn't it?"

Black Hat wet a washcloth and cleaned Flug up before he looked through the closet and found the gift. "Are those?" Plane pajamas for you." Black Hat could have sworn he saw Flug's eyes sparkle as he got the long sleeve plane pajamas.

"Thank you so much hon."

"Hurry up and get changed I have an even better gift waiting for you."

If the pjs were just the start to the day Flug could barely contain his excitement as he wondered what else Black Hat had in store. He was teleported to a military base and he could see a black military jet in front of him.

"I-is i-is that", he pointed as he could barely speak. "It is  
"May I use it now?" "Its your present" Flug gave him a kiss and ran right to the jet. Black Hat stood on the airway and just spent the afternoon watching Flug fly around the base. Once Flug came back down Black Hat went up to him.

"Have a good time dear?"

"Of course,thank you so much!

"Anything for you,what do you say we head back home and we can spend the rest of the evening together?"

"That sounds perfect."


	2. Just Being Together

Black Hat put them back into the bedroom. "I tried making you a dinner as well but you know I really can't cook." Black Hat put his attempt at a cooked meatloaf on the nightstand. It was burnt but also seemed edible still.

"You know I still appreciate it hon."

As Flug sat and ate he started to softly cry. "Are you ok dear?" "I'm more than ok Black Hat,after years of my family never caring about what happened to me and having to deal with people who used to constantly bully and belittle me I just feel wonderful knowing I'm finally loved and appreciated by someone who I know genuinely cares for me which is saying a lot considering evil itself could love someone as plain as me.

Black Hat cradled Flug in his arms and wiped away his tears. "You are more than "plain" Flug." I've seen how far you've come in the school and considering you even graduated is an accomplishment in itself,and I would never have hired you if you weren't brilliant in everything you make,plus even though you're a lesser evil you are evil enough to be my right hand which is even more amazing coming from me.

"This is why I love you hon."

"Don't forget you are the only person evil itself will ever love."

"You're right Black Hat."

Black Hat placed Flug beside him and kneeled over him. "I'm just going to spend the rest of the night showing you how much I love you."

"Yes please."


End file.
